pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Shut Up (The Black Eyed Peas song)
"Shut Up" is a song by the American group The Black Eyed Peas. The song was released as the second single from their studio album, Elephunk (2003). It is about a disastrous courtship with the chorus consisting of the lines "Shut up, just shut up, shut up". Background and release will.i.am needed a female singer for the song, so he brought in Fergie. She helped out in most of the songs in Elephunk and eventually became the fourth member of The Black Eyed Peas in 2003. While will.i.am, apl.de.ap, and Taboo were making the song, their girlfriends' phone calls would interrupt the session. Will said "The vibe was blown" and Taboo said "So we turned the negative into positive", by adding the problems they were having into the song they were making. The song contains an uncredited sample of Kurtis Blow's "Tough". "Shut Up" was not released in the U.S. but became an instant success internationally. "Shut Up" was released as the album's second single in late 2003, after "Where Is the Love?". The official remix of the song is titled "Shut Up (Knee Deep Remix)". This version includes a rerecorded version of will.i.am's verse and the bridge. It also includes a new verse with apl.de.ap. An edited version of this remix appears on the deluxe version of the group's fifth studio album, The E.N.D, titled "Shut the Phunk Up". The Knee Deep/E.N.D. Remix samples the song "(Not Just) Knee Deep" by Funkadelic. In December 2010, Funkadelic leader George Clinton filed a copyright infringement lawsuit against will.i.am, Fergie and Universal Music. Clinton claimed that he did not give his permission for the sample and that his signature was forged on the release form. Chart performances The single has become an international success, reaching #1 in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Spain, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, New Zealand, Norway, Romania, Sweden and Switzerland. The single also reached #2 in the United Kingdom and the Netherlands, and also peaked at #3 in Finland. "Shut Up" has become one of The Black Eyed Peas' most successful singles to date and was only slightly weaker than the preceding single. As of August 2014, it was the 47th best-selling single of the 21st century in France, with 400,000 units sold. "Shut Up" was The Black Eyed Peas' first song to chart on the Latin America Top 40 (tied with "Hey Mama" which debuted the same week at #35.); it debuted in the week that the chart was created at #28,Shut Up's Debut Position peaking two weeks later at number #24 in its first run,Shut Up's Peak Position (First Run) the single fell off the chart three weeks later, and returned five weeks later at #37 and this time the single peaked at #18.Shut Up's Peak (2nd Time) In Germany, it is the best-selling single of the band behind "I Gotta Feeling", selling 300,000 copies, reaching Platinum. It peaked at #1 and stayed there for 5 weeks, the band's longest time on the pole position.http://musicline.de/de/chartverfolgung_summary/title/Black+Eyed+Peas/Shut+Up/single However, the song never charted in the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States despite being well-charted in other countries. Even though the song didn't chart in the U.S., the radio edit of the song was included on the U.S. Now That's What I Call Music! 15 album. Music video The music video was directed by The Malloys and features an opera themed around a battle of the sexes. In it, will.i.am and Taboo play Fergie's suitors, and apl.de.ap is the conductor. The music video has several Andre the Giant Has a Posse-style posters near the stage man. Two posters from the song "Where Is the Love?" are also shown. Kimberly Wyatt and Carmit Bachar from the Pussycat Dolls both make cameos in the video. Travis Barker from Blink 182 and Shifty Shellshock from Crazy Town have a cameo in it as well. Track listings US 12" Vinyl (AMRR-11025-1; Released: 2003) Side A # "Shut Up" (LP) - 5:10 # "Shut Up" (Radio Edit) - 3:46 # "Shut Up" (Instrumental) - 5:09 # "Shut Up" (Acapella) - 4:55 Side B # "Shut Up" (Knee Deep Remix) - 4:23 # "Shut Up" (Knee Deep Remix Instrumental) - 4:21 # "Shut Up" (Knee Deep Remix Acapella) - 4:20 EUR CD (0602498145012; Released: 2003) # "Shut Up" - 5:12 # "Tell Your Mama Come" (Live From House Of Blues, Chicago) - 2:51 # "Karma" (Live From House Of Blues, Chicago) - 3:03 EUR CD (0602498145029; Released: 2003) # "Shut Up" - 5:12 # "Tell Your Mama Come" (Live From House Of Blues, Chicago) - 2:51 UK CD (9814501; Released: 2004) # "Shut Up" - 5:12 # "Tell Your Mama Come" (Live From House Of Blues, Chicago) - 2:52 # "Karma" (Live From House Of Blues, Chicago) - 3:03 # "Shut Up" (Video) - 4:24 UK 12" Vinyl (9814587; Released: 2004) Side A # "Shut Up" Side B # "Tell Your Mama Come" (Live From House Of Blues, Chicago) # "Karma" (Live From House Of Blues, Chicago) UK CD Promo (SHUT 01; Released: 2004) # "Shut Up" (Radio Edit) # "Shut Up" (Instrumental) Personnel ;The Black Eyed Peas *will.i.am – vocals, Moog synthesizer, executive production, production *Fergie – vocals *Taboo – vocals *apl.de.ap – vocals (Knee Deep/E.N.D. remix only) ;Additional musicians *George Pajon, Jr. – guitar *J. Curtis – guitar *Ray Brady – guitar ;Production personnel *Ron Fair – executive production, additional vocal production *Dylan Dresdow – engineering *Christine Sirois – engineering assistance *Tony Maserati – mixing *Brian Gardner – mastering *Tal Herzberg – additional engineering Charts and sales Weekly charts Decade-end charts Year-end charts Certifications See also *List of number-one singles in Australia in 2003 *List of number-one hits of 2003 (Germany) *List of European number-one hits of 2003 *List of number-one singles of 2003 (Ireland) *List of number-one hits of 2003 (Switzerland) *Ultratop 50 number-one hits of 2003 *List of number-one hits of 2004 (Austria) *List of number-one hits of 2004 (France) *List of number-one hits of 2004 (Italy) *List of number-one singles from the 2000s (New Zealand) *List of number-one hits in Norway *List of Romanian Top 100 number ones of the 2000s *List of number-one hits (Sweden) *Ultratop 40 number-one hits of 2004 References External links * Official music video VEVO * Category:2003 singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:The Black Eyed Peas songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by will.i.am Category:Songs written by will.i.am Category:Music videos directed by The Malloys Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Wallonia) number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:SNEP Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Number-one singles in Romania Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK R&B Singles Chart number-one singles Category:2003 songs Category:Songs written by Taboo (rapper)